codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bumblebee101/My Overdue, Overall Review of Code Lyoko Evolution
Okay, i know this is quite overdue, but i feel it must be done. I must critique the components of Code Lyoko Evolution, because some things haven't been said, and somethings need to be reiterated. Channel Placement Kabillion though... Ka-freaking-billion. Put it on Nicktoons Network why dont you. At least the work can see it -.- I feel as though Kabillion did a horrible job dubbing the show, but hell, it's dubbed. Live action isnt easy to dub, which will make my movie all the more difficult lol. But seriously though. I would've it rather be on Disney XD then freaking Kabillion. Oh, and f*ck Cartoon Network with William's sword for not picking it up, but keeping shows like Level Up and....Advneture Time... I wanna hurt just thinking about it. Charecters What...the...f*ck... They did a horrible job with actor selection... Ulrich, or Quentin Merabet looks like a grown man, and is kinda pedophiley lookeing, but is supposed to play one of the younger charecters. Lest i reiterate, Jeremy and Aelita are the youngest, followed by ULRICH and Odd, capped by William and Yumi. Ulrich and William should switch actors. Speaking of William...meh... The only thing pissing me off is his hair, that must've been cut between the "months" between the shows. Odd... HIS HAIR MAN!!! Hair bleech and dye do not cost as much as they're paying these people to act! This is why the animation should have stayed!!! And you have PROFESSIONAL hair and make up people! Why does he not look realistic?! Jeremy...work on his hair, and we're good. Yumi...stop shoting her at her bad angles and you should be good. Aelita... Could've chose someone slightly better looking, but with a more innocent look (as in the original series, she was the do no wrong charecter) Sissi...needs braces. And i was promised an explanation to Kiwi's absense, WHERE IS IT!? Tower Control Why can they all deactivate towers... The just destroyed Aelita's purpose in the series... She is now just as expendable as the others... Why is Aelita even there? She's a damn clone anyway. It doesnt matter -.- Well, hopefully the other's lose their code, not to make XANA stronger, but o in the least restore some of Aelita's relevance to the series, cuz right now, she's NOT needed on Lyoko. Because of Laura, she's NOT needed on Earth... She's just like...normal... Lyoko Change the towers back and bring back the Ice, and Forrest sectors. That is all Authenticity They have changed alot of stuff... They compacted the supercomputer (bad idea), All of there rooms, and Kadic in general looks different (meh idea). They SHAVED DELMAS (FUNNY IDEA!! xD) They changed the sewers, as well as the sewer entrance (bad idea). They WHITE WASHED MY SAMMY!! (depressing idea...) And the spectres are weak. This Code Lyoko...is generic In Conclusion I was skeptical, and have alot to say about Evolution...but oh well... Code Lyoko is back... And even though a disagree with it, i guess Evolution is okay... But still... What do you think... Category:Blog posts